The Mysteries Hana
by CeceliaMonet1324
Summary: Penny,Shelock and Watson are headed to Japan to try to find a missing performer in the Ciques Hana


The Mysteries Hana

Chapter One

It's funny how things happen we end one chapter of our lives with a train and we start another one on a train but this time we were heading to Japan to see the world renowned circus Hana(means flower in Japanese) and it revolved around the star, her name was Hana and she was the main trapeze artist. Holmes had tickets to see this show for months and were we heading there right now. "Do you think that man will ever fly Holmes?" I was looking out the window of the beautiful French country side " man will never fly and saying that is like saying man will walk on the moon or pictures will move" we left around November and won't be back until after Christmas, we never give stuff to each other because me and Holmes are Jewish so yeah. My now curl hair was blowing in the wind form the open window "close that window Penny I'm getting cold" Watson yelled at me, he had a cold so he was getting cranky Holmes kept calling him Mr. Cranky pants "how much longer?" I said sitting down with my knees up to chest "three days and then we take a two hour boat ride then we'll be there" Holmes said writing something down in his note book "I'm board Holmes" "how bout you through your self out the window you seem to like air" Watson said "god you really are a cranky pants Watson" Holmes laughed but Watson gave us both a look and he had to stop "I'm tired I'm going to head to my cabin ok" Holmes smiled as I left "I need to tell you something so I'll be in there in a minute" Watson was still in the corner he sneezed and then coughed. When I was in my cabin I changed and then opened the window Holmes knocked then came in "Penny I want you not to make fun of Watson any more ok" "why?" " I haven't told you this but Mary is really sick and Watson is feeling like it's his fault" "that's really ironic because Watson is a doctor" Holmes looked at me "Penny" "sorry" "do you understand night Penny" he hugged me and went off to his cabin that he shared with Watson, I hope the Mary is ok she is really nice I think we all like her well I don't think she likes Holmes, if she died I think Watson would go into some kind of shock and I think none of us could get him out, well two more days and we'll be there.

Chapter two

After another two days we were on a boat and a lot had happen like me falling out of a port hole "Holmes my hat fell out the window I can reach it but I need your help" I said as I looked out the window " I don't think that's a good idea Penny, OHMY GOD Penny get back in here" I was all ready hanging out the port hole before he could finish, Holmes grabbed my feet " Watson get in here, Penny it's a stupid hat just let it go Watson" "it's not a stupid hat because Erick gave it to me, and I can almost reach it just a bit lower and I have it pull me up" he started to pull but he slipped and I was hanging by one foot "oh this is help full Holmes I'll just hang here" I heard the door open and Watson yell "Penny you moron" he pulled me up and in my hand was the hat "Penny you do know that you risk your life for a hat" Holmes said getting up on the floor "you where right this is a dumb hat' I trough it back out the window and looked back at Holmes and Watson with there mouths open "what you know what type of girl I' am, newer the better is what I say" I smiled "oh and I have plenty of hats in my bag" Holmes looked like he was going to kill me when there a bing and a voice went on "Those ashore going ashore docking in ten" the voice was then repeated in two more times "that's us, we better get our stuff" I started to leave 'Penny you just got saved by the bell" "you know there's a story behind that saying" "don't want to hear keep walking met you on the deck in five mantis ok" I packed fast and had to have some help with my six bags and 3 huge hat boxes. When I got to the top deck Holmes and Watson were all ready there, I looked on the shore which was closer then before and saw no hansom cabs " what are those things?" "oh those are Rickshaws that's' there hansom cab" we docked and when we walked of a man came over to us "are you Mister Holmes and Mister Watson?" "yes I'm Holmes and this is my dear friend Watson and my nice Penny" he shock hands with the man 'and you are?" "oh I'm so sorry that I have been so rude my name is Ebisu Natusum I'm miss. Hanas translator" he was from here but his English was amazing "Miss. Lee the owner of the circus is welcome to have you but we have some bad news' 'and what is that ?" "Miss. Hana has gone missing" on the way there he told us what happened, one night after the show Hana had went to her dressing room and Ebisu had gone to see her but she was not there, there was a note saying that if there was no ransom money they will kill her "the circus is in a panic and in dyer need of a type rope walker and trapeze artist" Holmes looked at me and smiled 'oh no Holmes I don't want to" "do what?" Ebisu asked "oh I type rope walk for fun" "what a lucky day for us we can teach you how to trapeze you will only have to do two shows a week, Hana did more but since you are a new you can do two, if you want you can do more" "yeah sure I'll do it" by now we were at the big ring of tents, they were so big we walked over to the one in the middle and I looked up and saw the type rope and trapeze set "you can go and try on some of Miss. Hana's things and then go up and try the set" one of the trapeze people lead me to her dressing room and told me what to wear, it was a body suit made out of spandex and since I was a girl it had a skirt attached I put on some ballet flats and put baby power on my hands and feet. When I walked towards Holmes and them, Watson started to giggle "Holmes do I have to do this I feel retarded" Holmes hit me in the back of the head "don't say that, now get up there" I climbed up the rope ladder to the top, at the top there was another trapeze artist with an pole "you go across then come back ok" I nodded "should I be doing this with out a net" "oh you will be fine" I started walking out onto the rope and all ready it felt wobbly "you can do this Penny" Holmes yelled from where he was standing on the ground I was half way when I saw something that only a person from this height could see, on the ground the rings where in a certain shape they were not round but in more of an oval and the three overlapped in the middle. I got to both sides there and back I hurried down to tell Holmes and Watson "Watson I need to tell you guys something the three rings overlapped in the middle" we went and checked it out , I felt like something was wrong with the ground "Holmes I feel like there's something wrong" I knelt down and knocked on the ground it was hollow, I moved around the straw and found a handle "look over here' every one came and looked Holmes took the handle in his hand and opened the door. It was dark and seemed to go on forever "any one have a candle?" "no but I have a pocket of matches" Watson said , when we lit the match Holmes went down first then Watson "ladies first" Ebisu told me so I went down the only light was the light from the far off match that Holmes was holding I don't like the dark bad stuff happens in the dark, let's hope nothing bad happens.

Chapter three

The tunnel looked like it was as old as the circus itself, after a second of Holmes having to regain his balance I felt something "Holmes that was a breeze where near an opening" Holmes picked up his speed and in minutes we were all huddle near a drain "I can feel it too Penny go down there" "why me?" "one because your in the outfit already and two you're the only one that can fit" I put my legs through the opening "this will be easy" I put the lower part of my body through the hole "Holmes this is wet, help!" but to late I was already sliding down the tunnel I was right it was wet and slimy and at the bottom was even grosser "Holmes give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you!" "your mother would frown at you" I had to agree with him there I kept walking because I could still feel the breeze. I found it after ten minutes of walking I found it "Holmes its an open drain there's a river" "ok well try to help you back up just come on". I was up after thirty frustrate minutes after Holmes and Watson had to try to find some rope "we have to get you ready" "why?" "oh because the show starts in twenty minutes" Ebisu grabbed me by the hand and pulled me "but I need to learn how to trapeze" "you seem to know how to type rope walk so all you have to do is do what the others tell you ok". It took only ten to get me in my outfit and make-up "do I have to wear this?" It was a red outfit that was really revealing and like ten pounds of make-up "this is what miss. Hana wears ever night" the make-up lady said and within seconds I was standing near a platform of the trapeze set "we are sorry to inform all of you that Miss. Hana will not be here tonight" there were boos from the crowed of people "but we have someone vary special lady her name is Penelope McEwen" the spot light fell on me, I waved "look how she fly's without a net" I jumped into the air and flow across the air stage the person on the other side did the same we met in the middle and I jumped into his arms, when I did this the crowed cheered and gasped we did this a few more times and then I had to type rope walk. That was the easy part and was over in no time. I waved agene and climbed down and left, Holmes and Watson came in after "you did vary good Penny" Watson said patting me on the back "yes but for the next time you could do something better" "no Holmes I'm tired of this" they both looked at me "what do you mean?" I went behind the screen and changed quick "I mean that you pull me on all these things I never wanted to type rope walk but you agreed for me and you are just powered to do stuff that is bad for you" "well if you don't like it leave Penny your old enough to live by your self so go" he yelled back "I will tomorrow morning I will good night Watson" I left them the to wonder and for Holmes to be anger.

Chapter Four

At the train station I had my stuff and was ready to leave "please at least wait at Baker St. for a bit" Watson said as he hugged me it was only him because Holmes was still mad and in the cab "I'll stay untill you come back and I find a place" "All aboard" "good bye Watson I will miss you" there were tears in both our eyes. I waved from the train until Watson was out of sight I will miss him and Holmes a bit what had gone wrong. It was thirty miles out of the city when we were coming closer to the bridge I saw when I was in the drain when there was a knock at the door "yes" I looked to see who it was and was almost struck back with surprise "Morarty!" there he was standing in the door way "hello, Penny miss me?" "who will ever miss you your scum on the bottom of the boat " "oh such a bad way to put it" he moved towards me but I grabbed a book and tossed it at him I would hit him with my boomarangs but I was in men's clothing " such a nice brezze right Penny" he moved towards me and I did him but I lost my footing and he pushed me out off the open window. Every thing seemed to stop as I fell I looked into Morarty's face and saw that cruked smille of his, his scared face, I think he wanted to kill me because Holmes took something of his as a trophy I was his trophy to make it even. I reached for my belt buckle but it would not open there was nothing to grabb onto. I hit the water with a fource like no other,I could feel the blood flowing out my nose all I could do was prey that someone will find me, someone like Holmes or a nice person that will not vialate me. Dear god help me please let Holmes find me I thought as I closed my eyes and floted down the river.

It had been two days since Penny left and Holmes was feeling her pain " I should have said something that would make her happy" He said after she lefted he started to do more opium I was going to say something when there was a knock on the door " it's open" Holmes yelled a police offacer came in "Mister Holmes we fould Penny" a smile went on his face "did she get where she was going" "no we just fished her out of the river she fell sixty feet from the train bridge she brock both arms and six ribs we are still amazed that she is still breathing" as soon as we heard this we took a rick-shaw to were ever she was. When we got there Penny was lyeing on the ground, blood was on her face twigs in her hair from her driffting down the river her lyeing there like a broken doll. Holmes knelt down next to her this is the second time I have seen his cry "Watson do what ever you can to help her promise me that please" the tears in his eyes were getting biggger I checked to see if she had a pales she did. We moved her to the haspitle so she could rest "we can only keep her two weeks three at the most" "Watson will she be ok?" "she's in a coma we don't know". Six days had went by and Holmes never leaved Pennys side it was seven more before she opened her eyes "we have one more day before you know what" Holmes of all people started crying "she is the last person in my family that I love Mycroft is never around so she is all I have" I looked at Penny who was just lying there but something was wroung her eyes where open "Holmes look" he did "PENNY I'M SORRY" he ran over to him she opend her mouth to say something but nothing came out "Holmes she's mute that's a coming sine for this" she started making sign that she wantedd a piece of paper after Holmes got her one and after a vary painful try to wright by Penny she handed Holmes a sheet of paper that had Morarty's name on it Holmes looked the madest I have ever seen him "I will kill that man ever if it kills me oh and Penny we need to fix your belt bukle" she nodded "Holmes why do you have to fix that?" we left the room to tell the docter that she was ok "because Watson her belt buckle holds a vary small but strong grappling hook if it was not stuck then she would be in England by now" we were now trying to find two people Hana and Penny's attacker Morarty and we were on a timer too.

Chapter five

The docters said that they could move Penny because she had waken up, "Holmes, Morarty could be half way around the world by now" "no he's staying here because of this" he handed me the newspapaer from yesterday the headline stated "girl wakes up from coma" After thirteen days [Penny McEwen] wakes up from her coma. This girl has been through so much after falling sixty feet from the Queen Victoria's bridge into the shallow river below. She broke both arms and six ribs, she was put into the nearest docters offes. Her family and friends have asked to not be named but when Penny fell there were no wittness to see it happen, we here at the Ming Lee's newpaper wish her a full recovery" I hanned it back to Holmes "so he's staying because he knows that she is still alive" he nodded "we need to go cheek out the drain that she said was there" we made our way back to the curcus. We went strat to the place we went before any thing, when we got in there Ebius was all ready there "oh Mister Holmes , Dr. Watson what are you guys doing down here?" "the question is what are you doing down here?" "ok me and Miss. Hana have been friends since we were kids but she always had gymnasticts and I had school. We went different ways after high school and met up three years ago. She was in the circus and needed a translater for intervews and things like that, I agreed and three mounths ago we knew that we were in love but then she went missing" "oh well now she's not missing any more" "what do you mean Holmes?" we made it to the drain by now "well look out there" he pointed to a body hanging from the bridge "ohm god that's Miss. Hana" we got a boat an got the body down, it was Hana. We took the nose off her neck and I checked to see if she was brething when Holmes started to pound on her chest "Holmes what the hell" when all of a sudden out of Hana's mouth came a golden pipe she started breathing agene. Holmes grabbed it in mid air "this was the only thing that was keeping her alive" "oh Hana I've missed you" Ebius said hugging her . She told us that proffeser Morarty took her in her dressing room and hid her, then told her what was going to happen to penny and about a legend about the circus "yes I remember that story, a rich man died and hid all of his money under the ground where the main tent is nobody has ever found it" "so that is what Morarty wants is the money, we need to tell Penny" we headed back up to the tent but the way was blocked "what the?" "looking for a way out?" we looked up to see the main trappezz artist standing behind us "Holmes why do I get dragged into these things with you, every time you say nothing will go wrong it always does some way some how"

Chapter Six

"Why do I even listin to you Holmes? We were out but no.. you had to come but and look" I complained to him as the man tied us all up, Hana said something and he let her sit "simple Watson, I came back so thiss would happen" " well WHAT" I yelled " I think I fould out who this all ties into" and then to all of our amazments he started speking Japanese. The man lughed and then let us go "what did you tell him?" I asked " It's to hard to explain" Ebius told me. We made our way to Penny before we parted ways with Hana and Ebius. We got to penny's room, there she lay asleep with a chalkbord next to her, Holmes made his way to a chair and me to Penny "she looks so cute Holmes don't you think?" "yes but so is a panda bear before they eat you" he replied as he sank farther and farther into his chair. I sat down too and within minites I was asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Watson Soring I looked over to see them both near the window, I smiled but then I saw something near the window. A man was climbing through the window , he was wearing a black duffle coat and he must have been strong because my bed room is on the fifth floor his scarred face pale. Morarty made his way over to Holmes if he sees me then I'm dead for I'm broken. I let out a little wimper and he looked over "oh its you I thought you were dead" he made his way over to me, his gun drawen I was broken dead untill he got to me. No! I will not just stand her and be hurt, I felt a voice inside of me just wanting to come up and it did "HOLMES!" his eyes shot open as he lunged for my attacker , I sat up as far as I could and by now Watson was at my side " Penny you talked" " yeah you would too if the guy that tried to kill you came back" I looked up to see Holmes puch Morarty out the window. You know that he will make t you just know " Watson we have to go NOW!" they left me to wonder

Me and Holmes made it to the tent as Hana made her way acrosse the type rope " we need to talk to Miss. Hana" Holmes asked "oh coures Mr. Holmes Hana could you come down" when she got down Holmes surprised us all " you are the villien" "what Holmes she is the victom in this" 'no I'm not he's right" I looked over to see Hana specking "but the fun thing is the money is still mine" and she ran. Down the trapdoor with use close behind. We got to the place where her and Morartay where digging for the gold and rubys there as a high wire at the top " Hana came back" Ebiuse yelled as he followed her up to the high top, Morartay as gone and left us. We watched as they both made it to the top Hana had grabbed a rope and tied it around her neck " you thin I loved you boy are you dumb I was in it for the money and that was it" "Hana" "no I hated you and this dumb circus and after this Ill still be alive" she put a flute down her throte and jumped. I, being a doctor knew that when a person swings like that they are dead, Ebius made his way down " she's gone" "yes , and all she needed was this" he held up the real flute " she was such an angle" " but to bad she is not going up" We left the next day, it tured out that in the dead guys will he had left Ebius's family ith his money. I was waiting at the dock for Holmes he had gone to get Penny, I looked at me pocket watch and I heard something I looked up to see Holmes running ith Penny in the weelchair in frount of him a big smile on her face " really Holmes" I said as they came closer " what Watson I can't have fun just 'cus I'm crippled" " the boat leaves now Holmes and Penny the doctor tha you could get out of the chair in two weeks" "does that mean that Erik can't come over?" she said with a smug smile on her face. We made our way back to England to our home, yes that's right our home.


End file.
